


How Tiz Went Into A Coma

by freakmoch, TizuuOria



Category: Bravely Default
Genre: 30 H's but it's Bravely Default, Gen, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizuuOria/pseuds/TizuuOria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell did Tiz fall into a coma? Lets find out on an all new episode of Crystal Awakening Z!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangle Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TizuuOria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizuuOria/gifts).



> Please. Please for the love of god don't take this seriously. Tizu chose the title ilu please love this fic as much as I poured blood into it

Tiz ripped open his void eye and pulled out a huge ass gatling gun

"Thats a huge ass gatling gun" Ringabel said

"I know" Tiz fired off the gun at Ringabel. Blood and gore spilt everywhere, mortally wounding the dude. Goodbye, Ringabel.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Edea yelled and also stomped her foot.

"We can just feather him"Tiz replied.

".... Oh. Right."

Agnes rezzed Ringabel. Ringabel went to strangle Tiz

"Thats hot." said Tiz

All is well


	2. Knock Knock It's The Eternian Reckoning

Tiz is sulking in his room when he hears a knock at the door. He ignores it, hoping Ringabel might wake up and answer it instead.

knock knock.

Who's there? not Tiz. He stays on his bed and continues to ignore the door.

knock knock. 

Tiz stares at the door. Ringabel snores loudly as ever, a halo floating above his head. 

knock knock.

He still doesn't answer the door. Why would he need to answer this at this specific time when theres really no reason t

Suddenly, the door flies off its hinges with a loud BOOM, slamming straight into Ringabels bed, killing the sleeping man instantly. Tiz peers over at the destruction, watching blood pool onto the floor before noticing the other presence enter the room. 

Heels clack on the wooden floor and he's greeted with the ever radiant blonde ruffling his hair up. "What is up, my dude" Edea smiles, completely ignoring the blood she just stepped in. "Lets fucking duel."

"Nothing in life matters, Edea" Tiz frowned, hanging his head. "Everything is a void."

"You can always duel it out to make it matter! Or eat. Whatever." She says as she pats the newly fluffed chicken hair.

"Edea, you don't understand... No one will. The void ate my soul, my heart, theres nothing left inside of me except for this treacherous void. I belong to nothing but the darkness now. Everything has become nothing but eternal darkness. The only hope in this world has been trampled upon by the thick, muddy miasma of--"

"Ok edgemaster 3000," Edea interrupted, putting her hand on Tiz's shoulder. She'd point over to where Ringabel was dusting himself off from an auto resurrection. "Go ahead and stand next to Dark Knight fucker in line over there. I'm sure he'd love to have a conversation with you"

"I'm not edgy." Tiz sighed, lifting his head to look straight at Edea. "But this sword is."

Suddenly, a sword flew out of Tiz's void eye and into Edeas skull. The woman, face frozen with a questioning expression, fell to the floor, blood spraying everywhere like a broken sink faucet As he walked past her corpse, he whispered "I am the fucking stronk"

"What the fuck" Ringabel yelled.

All is well


	3. Open The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi co-writer tizu here this is my first chapter on this fanfiction pls dont hate if u dont like dont read uwu  
> tiz is a fucking edgy emo and he's my yaoi man x3

Tiz sat on his bed. The others were fast asleep and Tiz, as per usual, struggled falling asleep.

“Why don’t they understand?” he mumbled to himself “They all act so damn happy, like everything’s alright with the world.”  
He stood up and started pacing around the room.

“What makes them so happy?” Tiz looked at Agnes “What makes them sleep at night?” He walked over to the vestal and kneeled down to look at her face. Even in her sleep, she seemed happy and peaceful. Tiz sighed. “They’ll never understand what it’s like to have your soul sucked out of your body. Consumed by the void inside and out. Losing your family…They’ll never understand true suffering.” He patted Agnes on her head and walked over to Edea.

“They don’t even try to understand. They’re too absorbed with saving this shitty world when it should have died a long time ago. The void will consume everything in its path, especially whatever light these idiots will produce.” He kissed Edea on the cheek and walked over to Ringabel.

“But what if…they did understand? What if….they just need a little push. Maybe they just need to lose something to understand my pain. The pain of being nothing but an endless void, a slave to darkness.” He licked Ringabel.

“Well then” he said, walking over to his bed “If they don’t understand my pain,” he took out a knife from his void eye “I’ll just have to make them understand.”

He snuck the knife under his mattress and tried falling asleep.

All is well.


	4. A Heart A Day Keeps The Cleric Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one actually has gore to it beware my dude

Later the next day, the adventurers were out dungeoneering, grinding for some cash.

As the last turn of battle came up. Agnes ripped out the succubis heart as it was still flying, the newly killed creature slamming itself into the ground. As she took a bite of the still beating muscle, she stepped on the corpse, grinding her heel into its skull and crushing it. Blood splashed onto her dressed, adding onto the crisp yellowing spots of older encounters of the day.

"How utterly vile." She smirked, spitting half-chewed gunk and blood onto the fresh trash.

"Thats hot." Ringabel exclaimed, scurrying to pick up the loot from battle. As he stepped around the other numerous bodies piling up, Edea seemed more preoccupied in the fact that Agnes was getting blood all over her dress. 

"That isn't very fashionabluh of you, Agnes." Edea noted, attempting to nudge the vestal into changing. "Those stains'll never come out."

Instead, Agnes would wipe her cheek, smearing whatever rotten blood left from her meal onto her face like warpaint. She scoffed, throwing down the succubi heart like a hot number and brushed the remaining blood off onto her dress. "There is no need to worry." She'd chime, her tone concerningly chipper "There are 20 of the same outfits on grandship; drowning this dress in the nearest river should bleach the blood away nicely."

Edea winced at the clothes being ruined and sighed. She'd rub her forehead, scratching at a visible scar being as visible as it gets. "Fine."

In the distance, Tiz stared at Agnes with a soulless expression. A blade glimmered in his hand.

All is well


	5. Your Average Every Day Creepypasta

As everyone was headed back to Grandship that evening, Edea and Ringabel were leading the way back with a huge metric fuckton of items and meat in a cart. Agnes and Tiz trailed behind, the vestal picking at some of the remains that were slewn on her dress. "Perhaps 3 river washes is required for this" She'd mutter, humming the map tune to herself.

While she was distracted, Tiz approached her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "What the fuck is up my dude" He said in a hoarse, dark voice.

"The sky, Tiz. What else? " Agnes replied, still busy with the dried guts. "Did you happen to find anythi

Abruptly, Tiz swings a knife towards Agnes.

All is not what it seems.


	6. Shine Bright Like A Crystal

As the knife comes into contact with Agnes body, the knife ricochets off her skin and causes Tiz to stab his arm.

"What the fuck" said Tiz, blood spurting out 

"Your void eye is no match to the crystals, Edge Master" Agnes looked back, her skin shining in the sun. She continued walking forward, patting her dress

"DON'T ME THAT" yelled Tiz. Theres blood everywhere now and he is the f;ucking pissed.

They keep walking until they get to Grandship and retire for the night. Tiz is still bleeding.

All is well.


	7. The Rose Of A Heroin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi co-writer tizu here again i worked very hard on this chapter which is why it took so long pls like favorite and subscribe for more content like this! x3

_Hi my name is Tiz Edgelord 3000 Arrior and I have messy emo shoulder-length greyish brown hair (that’s how I got my name) that sticks up and refuses to be tamed and shit brown eyes that hold the soul of satan himself in them and a lot of people tell me I look like Cloud Strife (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Alternis Dim but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pitch black skin. I’m also a zombie, and I lost my soul which goes to Edge School in The Great Chasm where I’m in the seventh year (I’m twentytwo). I’m a emo (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Edge School. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. The Eternian Forces stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them._

Edea stared at the D. Agnes did too. They both looked at Tiz who was sleeping on his bed. Maybe. He might have bled out. Who knows.

"What the fuck is wrong with that man?" Edea 

All is well?


	8. Tru Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so depressed im gonna die end my life --tizu  
> tIZU PLEASE DONT I LOVE YOU -- freak

Tiz woke up after being dead for 4 days from bleeding out. He opened his eyes to see Edea sleeping next to him. He blushes and screams. Edea wakes up screaming as well.

"WHAAT THE UFCK IS HAPPEN" Edea screams.  
"WHAT R U DOING HERE BITCH?????????" tIZ SCREAMS?  
"SLEEPING???????????" edea replied  
"o" tiz still blusging

they stared into each other's eyes for probably 5 minutes. "edea" tiz tells her"  
yes tiz?"  
"eda I think i lov eu. whenI'm around you I don't feel like merdering u. i would murder Ringabel for u and protect u with my life. Which I don't have but I guess that makes me immortal hahaha ill never die so I can always protect u please marry me and join me?"

Edea opened her mouth to answer.

All is well I guess.


End file.
